


Paps has a Secret

by undertale_lost_hope_au



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertale_lost_hope_au/pseuds/undertale_lost_hope_au
Summary: Papyrus wants to tell his secret at at party with all of his friends, you sans are determined to help him, even if he wont tell you the secret beforehand.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Its_Raining_Here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/gifts).



> Hey this is my first work on Ao3 i really hope you enjoy this :)  
> This is a gift to my girlfriend because i know she likes sans and pap stories. :)

You wake up on the couch, for once your head isn't killing you. You move over and try and go back to sleep but the noise coming from the kitchen is too loud for comfort. 

“SANS!” you hear papyrus call 

You stuff your non-existent ears into a pillow. Like that'll help.

“SANS!!” he calls again

“nghhh” you groan “yeahh??” 

You watch lazily as Papyrus walks into the living room, hands on his hips.

“yeah bro?”

Papyrus sighs, he's obviously done with your laziness.

“DIDN'T I TELL YOU LAST NIGHT?” 

You tilt your head, confused.

“huh?” 

“MY PARTY SANS… DID YOU FORGET?”

Whoops. 

You remember now, last night Paps had told you that he wanted to host a party for a big secret reveal.

You kind of figured he would give up on the idea like he usually does but it's a nice change of pace to have him stick to the idea.

You watch him sigh.

“no no bro, i remember, this is the secret thing right?”

Pap's nods enthusiastically

“YES BROTHER!! EXACTLY THAT!!”

You chuckle, you wonder what the big secret is and why he wants to tell it so badly.

But no matter what you'll be determined to help him throw this party.

But maybe you can convince him to tell you beforehand?


	2. Never too much spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First step for a party... Invitations!

“so paps…” you look up from your phone, shuffling in the cart a little “what do we need for this uh, party thing?”

Papyrus turns to look at you and ponders for a moment.

“UM… I DON'T REALLY KNOW, I'VE NEVER ACTUALLY HAD A SUCCESSFUL PARTY BEFORE… WE NEED INVITATIONS I KNOW THAT” paps looks at you worriedly “DO YOU THINK OUR FRIENDS LIKE GLITTER? O-OR MAYBE THEY LIKE PAPER MACHE OR...”

You hold up a hand to papyrus.

“bro...” you look at him, your eyes are bright almost like stars “how about…”

You pause for dramatic effect.

“macaroni art”

Papyrus just stares at you blankly for a moment, probable wondering what the hell you just said.

…

…

…

“YES BROTHER!!!”

He picks you up out of the little basket seat meant for babies and wraps you into a bear hug.

“heh” you chuckle “was that a good idea?”

“NYEH HEH HEH BROTHER OF COURSE, YOU ALWAYS HAVE THE BEST IDEAS!!”

He sets you back down into the seat and pushes the cart down the aisle.

“SO BROTHER...” papyrus pauses gathering his thoughts “WHO SHALL I INVITE TO THIS BIG SECRET REVEAL?”

“hmm… i dunno bro, maybe tori, the kid, alphys, undyne...” 

“WHAT ABOUT FLOWEY?” papyrus asks enthusiastically.

“uhhh...” you cringe, if that dumbass flower is there it may not last to be a full fledged party

“OH DO YOU NOT WANT TO? BECAUSE I CAN ALWAYS JUST NOT INVITE HIM. ALTHOUGH HE MAY BE SAD AND LONELY THAT DAY”

Paps what the hells with the guilt trip?

“no no bro, we can invite him” you say trying not to sound sarcastic “just don't expect us to be pals alright?”

“NYE HEH HEH HOORAY!!”

It becomes silent for a while as papyrus pushes the cart around the store looking for things to make invitations

*Macaroni

*Glue

*Paper

*Glitter

*Spaghetti

*Envelopes

*Did we already get spaghetti?

*More glitter

*Fancy confetti

“PERFECTION IF I SAY SO MYSELF” papyrus lets out a proud sigh

“yup” you say looking into the cart “but uh… are you gonna tell me your secret yet?”

Papyrus looks at you confused and continues pushing the cart.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BROTHER? THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS PARTY”

“but don't i get special privileges? i am your brother after all..”

“NYEH HEH HEH, JUST BECAUSE OF OUR FAMILY CONNECTIONS DOES NOT GIVE YOU ANY ‘PRIVILEGES’ BROTHER”

“boooooo not fair paps”

You two laugh for a minute and continue looking for the supplies

After ringing up and loading the stuff into paps car you both head home to start working on decorations and invitations.


	3. Blue and orange or orange and blue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "BROTHER THIS IS MOST CONFUSING"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter lol, i didnt have a lot of time to write it

You look up from the pile of streamers and confetti.

“uh bro?” you ask worriedly “don't you think we should decorate later, this seems like a big stream of work”

Papyrus looks at you blankly

“SANS… THAT WAS BAD… EVEN FOR YOU” he shakes his head “I SWEAR YOUR GETTING WORSE AND WORSE EVERYDAY”

“heh”

You keep sorting through the colours picking out the occasional oranges and blues.

“hey bro you wanted blue and orange right?”

“NO BROTHER I SAID ORANGE AND BLUE, NOT BLUE AND ORANGE”

You sit there for a moment purely confuzzled.

“uh bro..” you stifle a laugh “that means the same thing”

Paps comes bursting back into the room.

“LIES BROTHER, BLUE AND ORANGE IS DIFFERENT THAN ORANGE AND BLUE”

Holding back the laugh becomes harder and harder

“d-do you mean the order or the colours?”

“NO SANS I MEAN THE COLOURS.”

Now you're downright laughing.

“i *wheeze* understand your quite colourful opinion bro, but think about this rationally.”

He stands there and stares for a moment, genuinely confused.

“...”

Then he looks at you with the wide expression of realization.

“OH.”

You burst into tears.

This is the funniest shit to have happened in a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of all the yandere fan fic ive been writing this is a nice short escape


End file.
